Greensleeves
by sabooian
Summary: A one-shot where Carmilla and Laura go to visit Mr. Hollis and Carmilla finds a guitar when she thinks everyone else is asleep. Carmilla/Laura


I do not own any of the rights for Carmilla and the characters, just wanted to borrow them for this little one shot idea I had. All rights to their respective owners.

Laura and her dad had gone to bed, but Carmilla didn't feel the need to sleep. Instead, she decided to wander around Laura's dad's house for a bit. Maybe learn a little more about what makes Laura tick.

As she rounded the corner of a hallway, she found a guitar, sitting slightly hidden in the corner of a closet. It was clear that it had not been played in some time, as it had collected some dust.

"I wonder.." Carmilla said as she reached for the guitar and softly strummed the strings.

Instead of a harmonious sound, she got the clang that is an untuned instrument. She cringed.

"It's sad to see a guitar left to waste. I think I still remember how to tune this."

She brought the guitar to the living room where she wouldn't wake anyone up, and proceeded to tune the guitar and clear off the dust a bit. It was a decent instrument. Acoustic, nylon strings, with a darker toned wood, and little butterflies carved around the opening under the strings. Along the fret board there were abalone accents, also shaped like butterflies, which shimmered in the dim light of the living room.

Now that the guitar was in better shape, Carmilla decided she would see what she could remember. "It's been a couple decades since I have touched one of these. I wonder... can I still play it?" She had gone through a musical phase for a while. After all, you can only read so often when you are centuries old.

She first started with a simple piece, she recalled from her childhood. A man from Spain had come to visit her town and could be heard playing this song, which he had called "Spanish Romance" as he wandered down the streets at dusk.

"Now to see if I remember my favorite…"

She starts with a simple A minor chord and then quickly the song becomes more complicated, developing into the familiar tune of "Greensleeves".

 **It was in this moment, that Laura awoke. Hearing the sound of a guitar that she never thought she would hear in this house again. After all, it was her mother, and not her or her father, who could play the guitar.**

"Maybe I'm still asleep, and just hearing things…" she muttered to herself.

Ever curious, she decided to investigate.

She crept down the hallway and stopped short in the door frame of the living room. It was here, that she saw the wonderful image of her girlfriend peacefully playing a song that clearly took her back to another time.

The warm tones of the notes wrapped themselves around Laura and she stood there watching, afraid to interrupt or be noticed by Carmilla who had her back to her. She didn't want the song to stop.

As she made her way through the song, Carmilla sensed that she was no longer alone. She was not uncomfortable though, so she decided to just keep playing. Maybe the person behind her would announce themselves in a while.

She finished playing "Greensleeves", and then without turning to look at the beautiful girl behind her said "You know. Us cats have stronger senses and can tell when we are being watched…"

Knowing she had been caught, Laura proceeded towards the vampire, stuttering through an apology.

"I- I - I'm sorry. It's just that…I- I haven't heard anyone play that guitar in so long…I thought I was hearing things… And I just wanted to.. and you seemed so peaceful.. and I"

Carmilla broke off her ramblings by kissing her on the lips.

"It's okay Creampuff. I understand."

"Wh-where did you find it?"

"In the corner of the closet in the hall. Looked like it could use a tune up."

"Yeah, my dad hasn't had the heart to touch it since… well, you know… my mom…"

Carmilla suddenly realized whose guitar she had been playing and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Do, do you mind that I played it? I can always put it back. I should have asked."

"No. It's ok. Since when have you asked to borrow anything?"

Carmilla looked slightly hurt, but snapped back to her brave facade stating "You have a point."

"Seriously! It's fine…I mean you played it so beautifully, and... and my mom is gone. I loved her, and I loved her playing, but I also love you, and you clearly won't damage it, so it's okay. She would understand."

The vampire wrapped her arms around her adorable girlfriend, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable Cupcake, so just tell me if you want me to put it back."

"No! Play me a song! I had no idea that you even played an instrument, let alone advanced pieces on guitar!"

At this, Carmilla chuckled. Laura grabbed the guitar and pushed it towards her, encouraging her to continue. They spent the next hour and a half, sitting on the couch. Laura watching Carmilla play a whole variety of pieces, from Bach, to flamenco, to Brahm's lullaby until Laura ended up falling asleep.

Carmilla softly placed the guitar next to the couch and lifted Laura up. Taking her to bed, where she lay next to her, slowly running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, and admiring how stunning she looked. Especially when asleep.


End file.
